Seis tiempos
by Nande-chan
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que ella tenía que llamaba tanto su atención?


Primero, nada es mío.

Fic regalito de cumpleaños para mi querida Laura por su cumple. Espero que te guste :D

Finalmente, he de decir que esto ha sido víctima de uno de mis experimentos, a ver qué tal quedó.

* * *

**Primer momento: Cabello.**

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, aunque sé que probablemente tú no lo haces; es más, creo que tú ni siquiera te percataste que alguien te miraba con insistencia. Estabas tan maravillada, tan inmersa en el nuevo mundo que se abría ante ti, que una simple mirada no iba a conseguir sacarte de tu ensoñación.

La suerte quiso que nos condujera la misma barca hacia Hogwarts, dándome así la oportunidad de observarte desde ese momento y, de este modo, no perderme ningún detalle de ti. Tú me dabas la espalda y veías el castillo a lo lejos. Lo primero que llamó mi atención, y razón por la cual captaste mi mirada, fue tu cabellera. Nunca había visto algo tan rojo y brillante.

**Segundo par: Mirada.**

No te mostraste nerviosa, aunque supongo que lo estabas, solo te veías emocionada y sorprendida. Hubo un momento en el que volteaste tu cabeza y por un microsegundo nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Verde.

Pude ver durante prácticamente nada verde, un mundo en color verde. Un mundo nuevo para mí, que me mostraba ilusión y esperanza, expectativa por todo lo nuevo y desconocido que aguarda ser descubierto. Todo ello dominado por la curiosidad. Y eso provocó que yo también tuviera curiosidad, no por el sorteo ni por cualquier otra cosa, solo por ti.

Tu cabeza giró hacia todos los lugares y parecía que querías grabar cada pequeño rincón del comedor, cada acción de los que estaban a tu alrededor, cada expresión y cada mágico instante. Conociéndote como te conozco ahora, sé que lo lograste.

**Tercer tiempo: Sonrisa.**

Estábamos formados, esperando que McGonagall mencionase nuestros nombres para que el sorteo se llevara a cabo. Yo estaba impaciente, quería saber quién eras tú, en qué casa estarías. En ese momento creí que era por curiosidad, ahora creo que es porque tú me habías hipnotizado, habías lanzado un hechizo sobre mí y solo era capaz de seguirte con la mirada.

De pronto, ella dijo "Evans, Lily" y tú avanzaste sin titubear hacia el sombrero. Fue la primera vez que vi tu rostro con tanto detenimiento. Parecías concentrada, ansiosa tal vez. Repentinamente, tus facciones se suavizaron y supe que ya sabías cual era el resultado. Un instante después, el sombrero gritó "Gryffindor".

Tú bajaste de la silla y sonreíste. Era una sonrisa que brillaba. Parecías orgullosa y eso lo decía también tu sonrisa. Relajada y en paz. Sé que tienes miles de sonrisas, pero _esa_ solo la he visto aquella ocasión. Nunca has vuelto a sonreír así y, por eso, guardo ese pequeño instante con recelo en mi memoria.

**  
Cuarto compás: Voz.**

Estábamos ya sentados en la mesa. Yo me encontraba a unos cuantos lugares de ti y, aunque eso no me impedía verte, me hacía imposible escuchar tu voz o intentar alguna conversación contigo. Así que me dispuse a trabar amistad con un niño de cabello negro que dijo llamarse Sirius. Tú lo hacías con algunas chicas.

Al terminar la cena, todos seguimos al prefecto a la Torre de Gryffindor. Hice algunos movimientos estratégicos para situarme cerca de ti y poder presentarme, o cuando menos escucharte.

Sin embargo tenía que ser yo, ¿cierto? Porque mis movimientos "estratégicos" terminaron contigo en el suelo y gritándome que qué me pasaba, que si era un inútil que disfrutaba tirando a las personas. Yo te contesté de mal modo; admito que todo lo que dije fue sin pensar.

Ahí, sin presentarnos ni conocernos si quiera, tuvimos el peor de los inicios. Tú reclamándome y yo insultándote. Vaya forma de captar tu atención.

Pero, a pesar de todo, algunos momentos después me sentí bien, hasta feliz diría. Porque había podido escuchar tu voz. No era dulce ni suave, que era como la había imaginado, era enérgica y mandona. Con un halo de superioridad y, hasta cierto punto, yo diría que atrevido.

Y, mientras te cuento esto tú me regañas por decirte mandona. ¿Ves? Tú tienes una voz mandona y nada me sacará esa idea… de pronto, siento mi cara detrás de una almohada mientras tú tratas de enviudar prematuramente.

**  
Quinto encuentro: Manos.**

Durante nuestra pequeña escaramuza tú ponías distancia con tus manos. Parecía que habían tomado la forma de un escudo impenetrable. No pude evitar pensar que era una tontería estar reflexionando sobre tus manos cuando era obvio que tenía que convencer a todos los demás de que realmente, y lo digo sin mentir, había sido un accidente… uno bastante desafortunado.

Y, ahora que lo pienso, tus manos siempre han sido mágicas. No es que hablen por ti ni que seas particularmente talentosa con los trabajos manuales. Simplemente que, a veces, cuando estás muy exaltada, ya sea eufórica, furiosa o inmensamente triste, toman la forma de algo, como si fueran un objeto. Como si fueran confeti lanzado al aire o una espada que protegerá a quién la empuña hasta el final. También han sido suaves paños que confortan y pequeños conejos solos que están desesperados porque se han perdido en la nieve. ¡Sí! Tus manos son mágicas.

Como ahora, que son el viento que acaricia tus cabellos y los mueve a su antojo. ¿Lo puedes ver?

**Sexta parada: Tú.**

Pero tú no eras solo un ente físico, como me lo hiciste saber después. Eras un espíritu alegre que brincaba de charco en charco para divertirse. Eras la que siempre tenía una respuesta, la responsable, la niña buena, la estudiante perfecta.

Eras curiosidad con un toque de sagacidad. Orgullo mezclado con obediencia. Tenías una fuerza especial, algo que, a mis ojos al menos, hacía que brillarás como si fueras una luciérnaga.

No puedo atinar a describirte muy bien, porque la única palabra que encuentro adecuada para decir cómo eres es _Lily_. Es lo único que puedo decir que te describe a la perfección, tú eres Lily.

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias bienvenidos. Gracias por leer :D


End file.
